


Opposites Always Attract

by brainstorm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Coming Out, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, flowercrown!niall, not from liam's part though, punk!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and his friends are the problematic kids in town that every kid at school is scared of.<br/>Niall just moved and is having a hard time adjusting. Not to mention he has a crush on his neighbor.<br/>So what happens when Liam's indifference and discomfort towards Niall turns into something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Always Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Sundays are boring so I thought I should put this up so you've got something to read, not that is any good though.  
> Anyways, this is what I wrote in response to this prompt: "flowercrown!lilac!niall with punk!liam? any situation", hope it's good!

Even though it was a warm night outside, there was this street, with this house, and these three boys always sitting outside of it at night. Always. But they weren’t your typical boys, they weren’t those kids you’d like as friends, nor were they every parents’ wet dream. They were the problematic kids, always into some kind of trouble, and what’s worst, they’ve known each other since they were kids; inseparable problematic kids. And it wasn’t only the way they behave, it was in their appearance too, the black clothes, the piercings and plugs, the tattoos all over their arms who knows if they were more under their clothes, the smoking, the alcohol.

“I don’t know why do we keep sitting in here during summer when there’s air conditioning inside your house.”

“’Cause my parents are inside.”

“But I don’t see what’s the problem, we love your parents and they love us.” The blue eyed boy smiled.

Liam rolled his eyes, “they just don’t like me.”

“You’re overreacting, mate.”

“Okay, let’s go inside.” Liam said with a sigh and he stood up, his friends following him.

Liam was about to open the door when the noise of a truck stopped him, the three boys turned around and saw the vehicle stop in front of the house that was right next to Liam’s. A car parked behind the truck.

“Looks like you got new neighbors, Liam.”

“Great.” Liam said rolling his eyes, “I hope they are not annoying.”

Just as the words were out of his mouth, a woman was out of the car, and right behind, a boy with blond hair and-

“Are those… flowers? In his hair?” Liam said surprised and scrunching up his nose, his brow furrowing.

Zayn couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s expression, “you got yourself a weird new neighbor.”

“Hopefully I won’t have to interact with them.” Liam said, before turning the knob of the door and heading inside his house.

Oh, how wrong he was.

*

It was the last week of holidays before his last year in school (thank God) and he was going to use it to sleep as much as he could, not waking up until at least noon.

But apparently not today.

“Liam, come on, wake up.” Her mother said, opening the curtains of his window, letting all the light illuminate the room.

Liam let out a growl and turned around, his back facing his mother, and hid his face behind the pillow, “let me sleep!” his voice came muffled.

“No, Liam, come on, it’ll be noon soon and I need you to help me prepare lunch, I invited our new neighbors to have lunch with us today.”

“You what?!” Liam said taking the pillow off his head. “Have you seen that kid? He’s got flowers in his hair!” he exclaimed.

His mother rolled her eyes, “and you’ve got tattoos all over your body, get over it, Liam, people are different. And he’s a nice kid.”

“How do you know that?”

“I talked to him this morning. Seriously, Liam, why are you always judging people without knowing them? I didn’t raise you that way.”

Liam rolled his eyes and got up from his bed, not wanting the conversation with his mother to go further. “I’ll shower and then I’ll go downstairs.”

You might be asking yourself why Liam gave up that easy. Well, because underneath the whole tattoo and piercings thing, behind the whole bad boy acting, he’s always been a bit, just a little bit, of a mommy’s boy, he just won’t admit that.

After Liam’s not too long shower, she just threw a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop before going to the kitchen.

“Are you making lasagna? Wow, you must really like these people.”

“I’m just trying to be nice here, Liam. Maura is very nice, a very well balanced woman, has a good sense of humor too. I’ve talked to her during the morning, she enjoys gardening too, she was cleaning up their front yard for their plants.”

“Sounds boring.”

“Her son does enjoy it too, he’s very well mannered, you should learn some things from him, Liam.”

“Sounds gay.”

“Liam, you stop that right now, it’s not the right thing to do to judge people and you’re going to behave today, okay? I don’t want our new neighbors to think you’re a lost cause.”

“I _am_ a lost cause.”

“No, you’re not, you just like to act like you are.”

Liam didn’t have an answer for that.

After almost an hour, the bell rang, indicating the new neighbors were there. “Liam, go get the door please” her mother said and Liam groaned before going to the door. He let out a deep breath and put a smile on his face before opening.

“Oh, hello! You must be Liam, right?” a short, blonde woman said with a smile.

“Right,” Liam said not losing his smile but still with a hint of boredom in his voice, “Maura, right?” he asked and the woman nodded, still smiling. “And…” he said, looking at the guy standing right behind the woman, _‘flower guy’_ he was tempted to say but didn’t want to sound rude, just for the sake of his mother.

“Niall.” The blonde said with a small smile. Today he was wearing white and yellow flowers in his hair. _‘Huh, interesting’_ Liam thought, it changes every day.

“Niall. Okay.” He said, and stepped aside from the door, “come in.”

Liam took them to their kitchen, where the table was already set, and Karen was already serving food. “Oh, you’re here!” his mother exclaimed to greet their guests appropriately.

They sat on the table, Liam next to his mum, Niall next to his, the mother’s right in front of each other, which leaves them to sit right in front of each other too.

Most of the time was spent with the mums talking, maybe Niall would make a comment, but Liam didn’t even say a word during the whole time. He was completely bored, these people were _boring._ But he didn’t really have another option but to listen to what they were talking about so he kind of learned about them a little. They were from Ireland (not that he didn’t notice when he heard them talk) but they moved here due to Maura’s husband’s work. Flower guy was the same age as Liam, and he’ll be turning 18 soon, just like Liam too, which meant he was in school too, and Liam was just praying that he wouldn’t go to the same school he was because he didn’t want to be the only person who knew the new kid and have to deal with him, I mean, this kid used _flowers_ in his hair, for Christ’s sake.

Luckily to him, he learned that Niall won’t attend to his school, yay! So he was kind of relieved after that news.

Flower guy was kind of really laid back and polite, he smiled a lot though, that kind of got Liam on his nerves. He was kind of cute though. _‘What? You did not just think that, Liam’_ he thought to himself.

After all the food was already gone from their plates, it was dessert time. It was going to be a long day for Liam if these people were planning on staying the whole day in his house. What if their mothers made him spend time with flower guy? Hell no.

“Liam, I think you should go out and show Niall the neighbor, why don’t you do that?” his mother suggested.

Liam froze without looking up from his plate, he didn’t want to go show around this kid. There wasn’t much to show him anyways but he didn’t want to go through that awkward moment. And he wasn’t the most friendly person either.

It seems that this Niall guy sensed his discomfort because he spoke then, “oh, I don’t think that’s necessary, I like to go around and discover things on my own.” He shrugged but smiled anyways.

“Are you sure? I don’t think Liam would mi-“ Karen started again but Niall cut her off waving his hand.

“It’s okay, I can do it myself,” he smiled again, and Liam was surprised at how all his smiles were so… true, or at least they seemed to, “besides, he must have more important things to do than show me around.”

“ I can-“ Liam started, just to be polite, _he swore, just to be polite,_ but Niall shook his head.

“Really, it’s fine.”

“He’s always been very independent, he likes to have his time alone.” Maura smiled at them.

“Okay, but you can come and ask us for anything if you need it.”

“Will do, ma’am.”

After finishing dessert, Maura excused herself saying that she needed to go to work, and Karen invited Niall to stay with them, so he wouldn’t be home alone, and the boy declined politely, saying that he needed to start unpacking and all that stuff you need to do when you move, and of course, Liam’s mother told him to go ring the bell if he needed some help or something, Niall smiled at her and nodded. Liam threw him a small smile with a nod as a ‘thank you’. Apparently flower guy caught up quick with his ‘please don’t bother me anymore’ look.

Maybe the kid wasn’t that bad.

*

During the following week, everytime Liam woke up, he’d found his house empty, just to open the front door, to find his mother (a gardening fan) taking care of her precious flowers with Niall. Sometimes he would be just talking with her, sometimes he would be helping her, and some other times he would be doing a new flower crown.

He didn’t really pay too much attention to the kid, but every night, when he’d meet with his friends he’d always talk about how flower kid was always around, because seriously, he was _always_ around.

By the time classes started, he’d thought he see his new neighbor a lot less, with that and having things to do stuff for school, but he was wrong. Every morning before going to school, he’d see Niall picking up flowers from his mother garden and make a new crown. Was he really going to wear that to school? Okay then. The blonde would always give him a little smile and would wave his hand at him and Liam would always roll his eyes and kept walking. He was definitely not a morning person. And the guy was weird, it made him feel uncomfortable.

The rest of the things stayed more or less the same, every night he’d see his friends, and sit on the streets, drink something, Zayn would smoke, maybe Liam and Louis too, if his mother wasn’t there to see him. And more than once, they saw the blonde out there sitting in the garden doing nothing but lay there and looking at the sky or just reading a book. God, the guy was strange.

Now it was almost a month into school, and it was already that time of the year when he needed to start studying again if he wanted to do something with his life and get the hell out of his parents’ house.

But there was one thing he did every night, while school nights, that he didn’t share with his friends, and that was lay on his backyard at night, at late night, when his parents would already been asleep for a while, he’d put his earphone on, blast some music and think about nothing. For some reason, it made him feel calmer (despite of the heavy music blasting through his ears.)

Most of the time he thought about what would his life be when he was older, what would he look like with all the tattoos, what would his job be, if he ever got a job with so many tattoos. If he’ll ever find the right person to share his life with. Most things were just the normal things every teenager thinks about. And tonight wasn’t the exception.

It was midnight when he found himself laying over the grass on his backyard, eyes closed and humming to some tune, thinking that he did not want to study for whatever test he was having next week. And that his birthday was close. Should he throw a big party for his birthday or just stay in with his friends and get completely wasted? He liked the latter better.

He was in the middle of thinking about what was he going to ask as his birthday’s present when he was brought back to real world when a small rock hit this arm. He opened his eyes and frowned.

“Can’t sleep?” an irish accent said from the fence that separated their backyards.

Liam rolled his eyes, now he couldn’t even get his time alone because of this freak.

“I can’t sleep either,” the blonde spoke again, what did Liam do to deserve this? He just wanted to be left alone in peace, “I’m still not used to this place.”

“It’ll get better.” Liam said, emotionless, still looking up to the sky. Maybe if he gave the blonde some sort of comfort words, he’ll leave him alone.

“I hope.” Flower guy said and this time he sounded _sad_. Liam turned to look at him, the blonde was just using a plain shirt and a pair of shorts, his hair all messy and he looked so _cute_. Wow, Liam was having trouble with making up his mind about what he thought about this guy, like he actually thought he was cute but he wanted to think that he was a freak too, which he was but for some reason he kind of liked him but he didn’t want to, so he acted like a jerk around him all the time.

“I know you don’t like me.” The blonde spoke again but this time his voice was so soft it was barely audible.

And for the first time, he felt bad for the kid. He just came here, from a whole different country, and he had no friends, no one to really talk to but his own mother and well, Liam’s, but that wasn’t the company a seventeen year old should have.

“It’s not that,” Liam said, averting his eyes from the other boy’s ones and looking up again, “I’m just not really good at being around people. They don’t like me anyways.” He shrugged.

“I like you.” the blonde stated.

“You don’t know me.” Liam retorted, but something inside him told him that he wanted the blonde to actually know him, even if he won’t admit it.

“Then I’d like to.”

“Someday.”

And that was the first time they actually had a proper conversation. If you could call that a proper conversation. And after that, it seemed that the night was the time for them to get to know each other. It was kind of weird at first, because they really don’t know too much about each other, what they were allowed to ask about and what they were not. So for the first… say, two weeks? It was just random talking.

Liam had learned that Niall liked food a lot, and that he was pretty good in the kitchen. That he liked music a lot and that he played guitar. Well, that was something they had in common, even though flower guy (yes, Liam still called him like that up in his head sometimes, he was getting used to his actual name though) liked country music and pop better, whether Liam liked punk and hardcore music better, it was still something in common… right?

He also learned that he had a brother, an older one, but he was still in Ireland, because he was already in uni and he stayed there to study. He told him about his two older sisters, that were gone to uni too and that usually they came back to visit them some weeks during summer or during winter break. Niall also told him that he’d like to go back and live with his brother because he missed his home so much.

By the third week, they got to that stage of their “friendship”, if you could call it like that, where Niall would just jump the fence and go lay in the yard next to Liam.

The blonde told him that he had only one friend in school, and that his name was Harry, that he was very tall, green eyes, dimples, deep voice and very clumsy. Liam laughed at the description. He also told him that most of the people in his school thought he was weird, smiling all the time and with the flowers in his hair.

“Well, to be honest, I thought that too when I saw you the first time.” Liam told him.

Niall frowned, “I think I’m pretty normal.”

Liam chuckled, “you are, but it’s not every day that you walk through school and see a guy with flowers in his hair.”

“Well you have too many tattoos.” Niall said and crossed his arms over his chest and Liam _knew_ he was pouting even if he was staring right to the night sky.

“I like my tattoos.” He said.

“I like flowers.” Niall said back.

*

By the time Liam’s birthday was around, his parents agreed to leave the house for the night so he could _enjoy_ the evening with his two friends. Which of course meant get wasted and smoke some weed in Liam’s language.

It was late already, almost eleven at night and Niall had just got home, he had left early for school and then he had things to do with his parents and then they finally decided to just have dinner outside so he didn’t actually have the chance to say happy birthday to Liam. So as soon as he was out of his dad’s car, he went straight to Liam’s house, telling his parents he’ll be right over. He was about to knock on the door when he heard the loud heavy music and laughs inside. So before knocking, he kneeled on the porch and took out a small piece of paper out of his bag as he still had all his items from school with him, and scrabbled something on it before knocking on the door.

He expected Liam to open, as it was his house, but instead, he was face to face with blue eyes and brown caramel hair. “Liaaaam,” the boy said, “flower guy is here!” he yelled, his words sounding kind of slurred already.

Liam appeared a couple of seconds later, “hey” he only said, no spark in his eyes, no smile. His eyes looked kind of red actually, was he… was he high?

Louis stood behind him for like two seconds before going inside again, leaving Liam and Niall standing there.

“So, uhm… just wanted to say happy birthday.” Niall said, kind of awkwardly.

“Thanks.” Liam said, his lip twitching at the corner a bit.

Niall opened his mouth to talk when “LIAAAAM!” came from inside the house, followed by a laughs. Liam looked inside and chuckled before looking at Niall again, his expression serious again. Niall sighed, “here” he said and handed the boy the small paper he wrote a moment ago, “hope you had a good day.” He added before turning away and walked home.

Liam closed the door, kind of confused as to why his neighbor and now kind of friend, had acted that way. Then he remembered he was acting like he didn’t like him because his friends where there. It sucked, Zayn and Louis had spent a good twenty minutes talking about how weird the guy was and Liam couldn’t get a word out of his mouth to say he wasn’t.

He unfolded the piece of paper and read, _“if I gave you this, then I guess you were being your old punk jerk. have a good birthday, Liam. see you tomorrow night I guess.”_

He knew he shouldn’t be feelings this way, he _shouldn’t_ , butstill, Liam felt a hint of guilt running through his body as he finished reading the note and even in the state he was, or maybe it was because of the state in, he wanted to tell Louis and Zayn to get the hell out of his house so he could go lay in his yard and talk to Niall until ungodly hours. But he knew better than that.

*

Good thing about Niall was that he wasn’t resentful, so the night right after Liam’s birthday, everything was back to normal. Of course Liam had given him a small apology because his friends were there and he didn’t fit in and blah blah, _excuses._

“I don’t think my friends like you though” he had told him.

“You didn’t either when you first met me,” Niall shrugged, “but you do now. You do, right?” he said, turning to look at Liam, who chuckled.

“Yeah.”

Now it was two weeks after Liam’s birthday, which meant, Niall’s birthday, and he wanted to spend part of his day with Liam. Just _a part_ of it, he kept telling himself that.

So he kind of convinced his mum to invite Liam’s family over to lunch on his birthday (it was on a Sunday, which sucked, because Sunday’s are boring) because his friend Harry would come over during the afternoon. Which was good, right? He had a friend.

So the Payne’s had gone to Niall’s house for lunch and had a lovely time, despite the weird looks Liam and Niall had been throwing at themselves the whole time, trying not to laugh. Because they wanted to act like they knew each other, at least a little, because that was the truth, they’ve talked to each other for weeks now, but never about deep topics. It would’ve been weird though, to act like they were… friends? in front of their parents when they had never seen them together. Whatever.

They’ll have their own time to talk at night, so.

*

It was autumn already and the weather was starting to get cold and breezy. You know what that meant? It was time for Liam to bring out a blanket to cover himself while laying at night in his backyard.

At first, Niall didn’t know if Liam would still go outside because of how breezy it was, so on the first day of real wind and cold, he just pocked his head out of his window to see if Liam was there, and in fact, he was. The brown haired boy (who just have had a hair cute, the mohawk looked freaking good on him if you asked Niall, thank you) was sitting in the grass with a blanket wrapped around his body. The sight made him smile.

And that’s how their autumn nights began, Niall would took a blanket and threw it over the fence and then he’d jump and sit next to Liam, both of them wrapped in their warmth safety, and talk about nothing. Sometimes they wouldn’t talk, they’d just sit there and watch the stars. It was kind of romantic, Niall thought at some point. Well, Liam did think about that too, but not that he was going to admit it any time soon.

Niall had asked him about his tattoos at some point, why did he get so many and what did they mean. Liam had told him that he had always liked them, that ever since he was little, he and his friends had always wanted to get lots of tattoos, so that’s what they did, not with their parents permission, but what’s done, it’s done. He told him about the tattoo he shared with Louis and Zayn, because they’ve been together since kindergarten and they were pretty much inseparable now. Then he told him about the tattoo he got for his family, which part of the tattoo represented which member of them. And then he showed him his tattoos about bands he liked, or comics. There were some phrases he got tattooed too, that meant something really important for him, but that was a story for some other day. Or night.

*

It was almost winter, and Liam and Niall’s friendship kept getting stronger. Not that Liam had told Louis and Zayn, because for some reason, they kept glancing at Niall (and now his friend Harry too for using flower crowns too) like he (they) were aliens.

But he did want to tell them. He wanted to tell them that Niall was actually cool and that he liked him. He actually _liked_ him. And there was the problem, see?

It came a time, when Niall stopped showing at night, the first time, Liam thought that maybe he just fell asleep or had homework or study to do. Maybe he wasn’t feeling very well. But then he started avoiding him in the morning too, he wouldn’t smile and wave at him while making his flower crown, because he just wasn’t there, and if he did, he’d hid from Liam and run to the car and avoid looking at him. Liam was starting to get worried.

He’d texted Niall (because of course they had each other’s number by now), even called him, but he never picked up and ‘ _what did I do wrong?’_ was all Liam could think about. His friends even noticed, but he said it was nothing and shrugged it away.

After almost two weeks of not hearing a word from Niall, he was decided to take matters into his own hands. That day, he had told his friends he needed to be somewhere with his mother and that’s why he wouldn’t be hanging out with them. Wow, he lied to his friends because of _flower guy_ , look how far this has gone.

He knew Niall’s parents worked during the day, so after school, he went and knocked on his door. Niall opened the door and- this was definitely not what he was expecting.

“Who did that to you?” Liam asked, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down as he felt his hands turning into fists.

“Why do you care?” Niall said, his voice sounding maybe a little more harsher that he would’ve wanted to.

“Because I’m your _friend._ ” Liam told him.

“Really? Your parents doesn’t know we talk. Your friends doesn’t know we are friends. The only time we even talk is at night. Are we actually friends, Liam?”

“We are,” Liam told him, “and because I want to keep being your friend, is why I don’t tell my friends, okay, I might have not have an excuse as to why I didn’t tell my parents, maybe because they talk too much to Zayn’s and Louis’ parents, but if I told them, they’d destroy you. Me. Us.”

“Is there even an us, Liam?”

“There is because we’re friends.” Liam told him and raised his hand to touch the purple bruise on Niall’s eye and cheek, making the boy wince, “who did this to you?” he asked again, his voice softer.

Niall just opened the door wider and stepped aside for Liam to go inside. Niall went straight to his room, didn’t said a word, just went upstairs with Liam following right behind.

Liam had never been to Niall’s room, but he guessed that’s how a typical teenager room looked like. He couldn’t compare it to his because his room was covered in posters and flyers from gigs and then there were cd’s and clothes and shit everywhere. _Everywhere._ But Niall’s room was posters free, the walls were pale blue, a bed, a TV, his guitar, of course, and then there was an occasional pile of clothes on a corner.

Niall sat on his bed, crossed leg, and Liam sat next to him. There was silence for a minute before Niall spoke. “It was a guy from school.” He said, his voice sounded tiny.

“Do you want me to go and uhm, fix things?”

“You mean go and beat him up?” he asked, “No.”

“But he’s hurting you.”

“But violence is not the answer.”

“What did your parents said?”

“They went to talk to the Principal in school, don’t know what they talked about.”

“When did this started?”

“A couple of weeks ago? I don’t know.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I always have this kind of feeling that you still don’t like me too much and if I showed like this you’d think I’m weak and not as cool as you because you think you’re so badass.” He said, his voice soft but chuckling at the end.

“Hey!” Liam said and slapped him in the arm playfully, “I am badass!”

“You’re as scary as a puppy, Liam.”

“That’s not what people think at school.”

“But I don’t go to your school. I know the real you.”

Liam didn’t answer to that.

“I’ll do something.” The older boy said.

“No, please, Liam, it’ll get worst.”

“It won’t, I promise.”

*

After that afternoon, Liam decided to go wait for Niall after school every day. Which meant, he had to look for a good excuse to tell Zayn and Louis as to why he wouldn’t be able to hung up with them anymore. He decided to tell them that his father had told him he could use some help at work because he was already old enough to start working. The boys had nodded and told him his old man was right, even though they wanted to be young forever, just like Peter Pan. And that’s how he got away with it.

The first day Liam showed up at Niall’s school doors, everyone looked at him like he had three heads. And it was winter, which meant lots of clothes, which meant they couldn’t even see all the tattoos he got, just the dark clothes and piercings.

When Niall appeared through the doors, he was walking quickly and looking down, so he didn’t notice Liam. When the older boy realized that, he grabbed Niall by the arm and saw how the blonde tried to get away from his grip and run. “Hey!” Liam said and then Niall turned to look at him.

“Liam? What are you doing here?”

“Making sure no one’s going to hurt you.”

Niall smiled at him and looked down, a light blush appearing on his cheeks, “thank you.”

And after that day, Liam would go and wait for Niall outside of school every day to make sure he was okay.

It wasn’t until the end of the next week that Liam had to stay behind in class for some extra assignment (or he was going to fail that class) that he was a little late to go wait for Niall. He could feel his heart beating faster and his stomach churning at the idea of some stupid guy beating Niall. And suddenly, he was struck by a realization, he stopped right in his tracks for a minute, eyes wide. _Is this what love feels like?_ He shook his head and sped his steps and hope to God Niall was okay, that no one had touched him.

But he was wrong.

When he was approaching the blonde’s school, he could hear the words “where’s your badass looking boyfriend, huh, Horan?”, “did he break up with you because he realized how much of a fag you are?” being said from somewhere, but _where?_ He looked around the school and found a small alley to the side in between two buildings.

Liam ran, ran like never before until he reached the scene and pushed the guy away from Niall.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch him again!” he snarled at the guy and grabbed him by the collar.

“Oh, look, the fag’s boyfriend’s here!” the guy said, pushing Liam away from him and punched him on the face. That did it for Liam, he grabbed the other guy’s shirt, his hand fisting around it, and punched on the nose, making the guy lose his balance and fell to the floor on his knees.

“Get up.” Liam said but the guy was touching his face, trying to see if something was broken. “I said, get up!” Liam said and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt again.

Niall wanted to tell him to stop, that beating him wasn’t the right thing to do, but he just couldn’t find the strength to say it, the guy had punched him he didn’t know how many times in the stomach and he was finding it hard to breath.

Liam punched the guy again and then brought his face very close to his, “if you even touch him again, if you ever even look at him again, I’m gonna find you, and I’m going to beat you up to a pulp, clear?” he said in a very dangerous low voice, and apparently it worked because the other guy’s face had changed into one of complete horror. “Good.” He said, letting him go, “Now go, I don’t want to see your stupid face ever again.” Liam said and the guy turned around and ran away.

Liam then turned to Niall and helped him stand, not without a wince and whimper because of the pain from Niall’s part.

“I’m sorry, I know you think that is not the way to deal with things and I know I’m late, I’m sorry, Niall, I-“ Liam started speaking very quick but was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own. His eyes went wide for a moment before he closed them shut.

Niall pulled away moment later, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-“

“I’m not.” Liam gave him a little smile and pressed a kiss to the blonde’s forehead. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

Niall nodded and then they started walking home slowly.

“Liam, what are you doing, that’s my house!” Niall said, laughing, when they walked past his house.

“We’re going to mine.” Liam simply said and Niall nodded.

Once inside his house, he helped Niall upstairs to his room and sat him on the bed, Niall taking in every poster and thing that crowded Liam’s room.

“I’ll go get some ice, I’ll be right back.” Liam said and jogged out of the room.

He was back a minute later, with a pack of ice that he handed to Niall, who winced when he felt the cold against his stomach.

“Lay down.” Liam ordered and Niall obeyed. Liam lifted his hoodie and shirt, making Niall blush, and placed the pack of ice against his skin, hearing the blonde making a sound of discomfort and a wince, “Sorry.” He muttered.

They stayed like that for several minutes, until Niall got used to the cold against his stomach and then he stretched his arm to ran his fingers through Liam’s now bruised cheek. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, “you didn’t have to-“

“Don’t worry. I wanted to.”

“I should learn to deal with this, you shouldn’t have to be there to save me and-“

“Hey, I’m not complaining, alright? It’s okay.” Liam smiled a little at him.

Niall smiled back at the boy and _wow_ , he felt like he could explode from all the feelings bottled inside him, so he slowly but gently grabbed Liam’s wrist and moved it away. The older boy looked at him with a confused expression but Niall ignored it and sat on the bed, trying not to wince at the pain that ran through his muscles so Liam wouldn’t feel guilty.

“Niall, what are you-“ Liam started but stopped when the blonde placed his hands on each side on his face and leaned in closer, pressing their lips together again.

Liam’s eyes closed immediately, and kissed him back. It was slow, almost a shy kiss, but it was okay for them, because they were sure about how they felt individually but not how the other felt.

When they pulled apart, both opened their eyes slowly and looked at each other, a smile appearing on his faces.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” Niall whispered, cheeks blushing and looking away from Liam.

“I’ve just realized today, you know?” Liam said, “That I have feelings for you.”

“Is that a good thing?” Niall asked, hope in his eyes.

“If you have feelings for me too, then I guess it is.” Liam smiled.

Niall didn’t have to say it, he just kissed him again. “So, uhm… are we a thing now?” Niall asked when he pulled away, softly and blushing and looking away and he was just so _cute,_ Liam couldn’t believe it.

“Do you want us to be a thing?”

“I… I think I’d like to, yeah.” Niall said with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips and looking down.

“I guess we can give it a try.” Liam answered and the blonde lifted his gaze, blue eyes shining bright.

*

When Liam showed up at school the next morning, a bruise on his face, Louis and Zayn knew something was wrong. Either he was being beaten up at home, which was not probable at all, or at work, which wasn’t probably at all either because he worked with his dad.

When they asked what happened to him, Liam answered that he had gone into a fight with some guy at his father’s shop when he tried to steal something but didn’t sound too convinced of his own story, so why would they be?

They decided to follow Liam after school to know what was going on, but were surprised when he started walking in the opposite direction of his father’s work. They almost yelled at him to ask him what the fuck he was doing, why did he lie to them? But decided it was better to get to the end of it and just keep on following him.

After some more minutes of walking, Liam stopped when he reached a school. _Huh?_ They stayed in the corner, right were Liam couldn’t see them and waited to see who Liam was waiting for and- _what? Flower guy?_

Not only did Liam go to pick the guy from school but the guy had just gave him a kiss on the corner of the mouth, and Liam smiled. _What is going on here?_

Liam and Niall had walked a few steps until they stopped and Liam glared at someone, he _glared_ at him. Louis and Zayn followed his friend’s eyes to see a guy with a very bruised face too. Huh, so that’s what happened to Liam’s face. The boys kept walking after a long minute of staring and stopped to talk to someone some meters away. A someone with a flower crown too. Jesus, what was Liam doing with all these people? And there were actually more than one people in town who wore those… things in their hair. And flower guy actually had a friend, a flower crowned friend.

Zayn and Louis had followed his friend and his… neighbor? Friend? Crush? Shag? _Boyfriend?_ to Liam’s house and then looked at each other in the eye for a second before they both nodded and walked to Liam’s room before ringing the bell obnoxiously.

When Liam opened the door, his eyes went wide, “uh, hi guys, what are you-“ he said but Louis pushed the door open and walked inside the living room, where Niall was already taking his shirt off, displaying some very awful bruises in his stomach and placing a pack of ice against it.

“What the fuck is flower guy doing he-“ Louis started but stopped when he saw Niall’s condition, “Liam didn’t do that to you, right?”

“You think I’d be here if he did?” Niall retorted and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t you play smart… _flower guy!_ ” Louis exclaimed.

Liam sighed, “what are you guys doing here?”

“Why did you lie to us?” Zayn spoke now.

“It’s just- I thought you wouldn’t like him and that you’d hate me if I told you I was talking to him and that he’s nice and that I like him because you’re always picking on him without any reason.”

“Oh, so that’s why you never said anything about him.” Louis said, thoughtful, and Niall smiled. “Liam, you’ve known us since forever, you should know we’re not _that_ bad.”

“How did you get here anyways?” Liam asked, ignoring his friend’s last comment.

“We knew something was wrong as soon as you showed up with your face bruised so we followed you and-“

“You followed me?” Liam asked surprised.

“Yes, Liam, we are your friends, we care about you.”

And then it hit him, he had been lying to his friends, his _best_ friends, for _months_. What the actual fuck.

“I’m sorry I lied to you.” Liam muttered and sighed.

“About the bruise or about the whole thing?”

“Both.”

Louis sighed, “we’ll talk about this later, yeah? I think your boy there needs some more ice” he said, nodding his head in Niall’s direction. “We’ll see you later, yeah? You too, uhm… flower guy.”

Niall chuckled at the nickname they had given him, “I’m Niall.”

“Whatever.” Louis said walking out of the room and Zayn smiled a little at him before walking out too.

“So…” Niall said when the door closed behind Liam’s friends backs, “I guess that makes it one less problem, right?” he smiled.

Liam smiled at him and pecked him on the lips before standing up to go grab a new pack of ice.

*

Almost two months had passed and so Liam and Niall were now a thing.

Liam had a long talk with his friends about how he and Niall actually met and when they started talking. Louis and Zayn were quick to accept it, if Liam was happy, then it was okay with them.

Liam and Niall started spending more time together in each other’s house, so their parents kind of got used to having the other one around by the time they decided to tell them they were in a… relationship? There was only one problem, different from Niall, Liam still had come out to his parents. And he was scared as hell.

Nothing much had changed between them, apart from spending time now during the day, their nocturnal meetings were still going, except that now they’ll snuggle together under the same blanket, arms touching or holding hands and stealing kisses under the moonlight.

It was now almost winter break, the time of the year where Liam’s parents will leave for a weekend to go visit their two older daughters.

Now it was dark outside, and like any other night, they were sitting outside, a blanket wrapped securely around their bodies to keep them warm, Niall leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“So… my parents are going for the weekend, I thought you could come and stay with me?” Liam said to Niall.

“Why? Do you have any plans for us?” the blonde asked and looked up to him with a little smirk and shining eyes.

“I, uhm- not really, just thought we could spend the weekend together.” He shrugged, an almost imperceptible blush appearing on his cheeks at Niall’s suggestive comment.

The blonde chuckled, “’course I want to, Liam.” he said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

They were incredible anxious about spending two days together, but Liam was the most excited about it, the morning his parents were leaving, he almost pushed them out of the front door. He texted Niall as soon as they were gone, _‘my parents are goneeee’_ the text said.

He received a reply a minute later, _‘it’s 8 in the morning liam let me sleepppp!’_

 _‘come sleep with me?’_ he replied simply and he was afraid that maybe he had pushed it too far when he didn’t get an answer right away.

He was about to text Niall again when someone rang the bell of his house. He almost ran to the door in hopes that it was actually Niall and that he didn’t freak him out and- yeah, it was him. Liam smiled, he was wearing just a pair or sweats and a hoodie that was a little too big for him, and he was rubbing his eyes because of the sleep and-

“What happened to your hair?” Liam asked shocked.

“Oh,” Niall said, “I dyed it, thought I should try something new.” He shrugged.

“But it’s- it’s _lilac_!”

“You don’t like it?” Niall asked, a sad frown appearing on his face.

“No, no! I love it, Ni.” He smiled at him. “Let’s just go to sleep some, yeah?” he asked and Niall nodded, still sleepy before entering the house.

They went upstairs and as soon as they reached Liam’s room, Niall took out his hoodie and threw himself on the bed letting out a happy sigh.

“Want me to borrow you a shirt or are you okay like that?” Liam asked him, seeing that Niall wasn’t wearing a shirt under his hoodie.

“I was actually thinking about taking my pants off too, I mean, I’ve always slept in just boxers, I found it uncomfortable when I’m wearing clothes,” he said, voice already sleepy, “do you mind?”

“No, not really, I sleep in just boxers too.” Liam shrugged, but inside him he actually felt a pang of nervousness going through his body. This was the first time he was going to sleep with a boy. Even if he knew they’ll only be sleeping.

So after taking off the rest of their clothes, they snuggled together in bed, Liam’s sheets and blankets wrapped around them, and minutes later, they were already asleep.

  
*

Liam wasn’t sure what time it was when he opened his eyes again, but he was sure that there was a warm body pressing against him in his bed. He opened his eyes only to found a mop of lilac hair in front of him, he was just about to pull away when he remembered that Niall had dyed his hair lilac. Christ, this kid.

He wrapped his arm around the ex-blonde’s waist and heard him sigh as he pressed his back even more against Liam’s chest. He pressed a kiss to Niall’s neck and felt him squirm in his sleep. He smiled, he liked being the one getting those kind of reactions out of him. So he did it again, pressed another kiss to his neck, and soon, he was placing a trail of kisses from the back of his neck to his shoulder until he felt Niall stirring, signaling he was now awake.

“Hmm, morning.” Niall said sleepy as he turned around and was now facing Liam with a smile.

“It’s probably almost noon” Liam told him, voice deep with sleep.

“Shh,” Niall said before placing a kiss on his lips.

It started as a slow, sleepy kiss, but soon it turned into something a little passionate. This was new for Niall, to be in bed with a boy, wearing nothing but boxers, kissing, and he couldn’t help but feel a little turned on.

Liam has had sex before, with girls. So this was kind of a new experience for him too, he’s never been with a boy before, not only was something new at a sexual level, but emotional as well.

Some minutes into the kiss, Niall slowly but surely, moved his arms from where they were around Liam’s neck, and let his hands wander over the inked skin of the other boy’s arms softly. Liam’s grip on his waist tightened, and he didn’t know when, but he started bucking his hips slowly.

Liam let out a low groan against the other boy’s lips when he felt himself getting hard, just as Niall. He started bucking his hips against him slowly too and then grabbed Niall by the waist and placed it on top of him, the blanket still covering them, but never breaking the kiss. Niall giggled and hid his face on the crook of the older boy’s neck and supported his weight on Liam’s arms.

Liam then let his hands travel up and down the other boy’s back slowly, not thinking about anything but how Niall’s skin against his own felt. Amazing, that’s how it felt. And the slow rhythm of their hips, together with Niall’s breathing in his neck and some moan he’d let out.

“Niall, I-“ he said but Niall caught on soon and lifted his head from his neck and kissed him, pressing their lips together and then nibbling at his lower lip, making Liam gasp and open his mouth and letting Niall’s tongue invade.

Niall’s grip on Liam’s arms had increased considerably, a battle between not losing the balance and not touching himself.

They started grinding harder until Niall felt Liam tense beneath him, his arms bulging and letting out a moan against his lips that had him coming right there too.

Niall’s face fell to the crook of Liam’s neck again as he breathed hard for a moment but feeling all his muscles relax. Liam was breathing hard too, and having Niall laying on top of him didn’t make it any easier but he wasn’t going to complain.

After a few minutes of silence (except for their breathings), Niall lifted his face again and looked at Liam in the eyes with a smile that the older boy returned before scrunching up his nose, “we’re sticky.” He chuckled.

“Mhm,” Niall agreed and lowered his face to kiss him sweetly. “I love you” he whispered once he had pulled apart and his eyes went wide, he has never said it before and he wasn’t sure if Liam already felt that way. He felt himself blush hard and averted his eyes away.

“Hey,” Liam told him softly and Niall looked at him again, “I love you too.” Liam said with a small smile.

Niall let out a breath and smiled and kissed him again.

“I think we should get a shower and have breakfast.” Liam pointed out and Niall chuckled and nodded.

The rest of the day was very calm, just the two of them enjoying each other’s presence. They cooked, eat a lot, cuddled in the couch and watched a movie, played Xbox, and Niall even made a daisy chain for Liam, smiling when he placed it on top of the brown haired head and Liam scrunched up his nose (Niall loved it when Liam did that) and went to look in a mirror.

“I don’t think this suits my looks too much.”

“It looks cute on you!” Niall exclaimed.

“That’s precisely why.” Liam chuckled but still left the flowers on his head because it made Niall smile and nothing made him happier than Niall’s smile. When did he go from badass punk to cheesy-as-fuck flower crown boyfriend? Maybe he didn’t want to know the answer.

At night, Liam had Louis and Zayn over so they could get to know Niall a little better, I mean, he was a part of his life now, so he wanted everyone to get along with everyone. Not like they were going to spend time together, but it’ll be good to know they could at least be in the same room at the same time, you know?

And Niall had asked Harry to come over at Liam’s, so he could get to know him. Harry was his only real friend in the city and he was thankful for it. He hoped Liam and him would get along as well.

By the time the weekend was almost over and Liam’s parents were coming home already, the boys had a short but important conversation.

“Hey, Li?” Niall started and Liam nodded at him, “I want to tell my parents about us, and I know- I know you still need to come out to yours, but I really need to tell mine. I don’t want you to think that I’m putting some kind of pressure, so I’ll tell them your parents still don’t know so they won’t let it slip, you know?”

Liam nodded slowly, “Okay. I- I actually wanted to tell my parents anyway. I don’t think we could keep this hiding and seeing each other just at night thing for longer, so I guess it’s time.” He said with a shrug and a sigh.

“Everything will be fine.” Niall smiled and kissed him.

*

When Liam’s parents arrived home, Niall wasn’t there anymore and Liam was sitting on a sofa in the living room, thinking about the best way to tell his parents that he… well, that he was dating a guy. He was scared that they won’t accept it, he always thought his parents didn’t even like him that much.

“Hi, Liam, how was your weekend?” his mother asked him as soon as he was inside the house.

“Huh?” Liam asked when he heard her voice, as if he was suddenly brought back from his own little bubble, “oh, it was pretty good.” He said with a little smile.

“Are you okay?” his father asked him this time.

“Yeah, I just… I really need to talk to you two.” He sighed and both of his parents nodded, taking a sit on the sofa opposite to him. He could already feel the nervousness inside him running like crazy.

“I- I need to tell you something, but I don’t want you to get mad at me or judge or something, so just… please listen, yeah?” he said and his parents looked at each other.

“Liam, you’re scaring us.”

“It’s nothing bad, I mean, not- not for me at least, I’m happy, but I need you to know.”

“Okay, what is it then?”

“I…” he started and took a deep breath, “I like boys.” He said, finally, even though his voice didn’t came out as strong as he wanted to but hey, he said it.

Their parents stared at him in shock for a moment.

“Okay…” his mother said, nodding a little, still taking in the information she was given. “And how did you… how did you find out?”

“Because, uhm… because I am dating one.” He said and now moved his eyes away, embarrassed. Not because of what he had told them, but mostly he was telling his parents and he was kind of scared, this was a big step.

“Oh.” She said. His father didn’t say a thing until now.

“Dad?” he asked tentatively.

His father shook his head as if he was brought back to earth abruptly, “are you happy?” he asked him.

“I am.” Liam said with a small smile. And he was, he actually was. Very.

“Then I guess that’s what matters, right?” his father told him and Liam couldn’t help but smile, “it’ll be a little weird at the beginning, we need to get used to it but it’s fine, you know? But we’ll… we’ll make it work.”

“Thanks, dad.” He said, still smiling.

“Can we meet him?” his mother spoke now.

“You already do.”

His mother’s eyes went wide, “is it… is it Louis? Or Zayn?!”

“No!” Liam exclaimed, scrunching his face in horror.

“Who is it, then?” she asked confused.

“Niall.” He said simply.

“Niall as in- as in the neighbor Niall?”

“Yeah.” He smiled and felt a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Oh, well that’s good, at least we won’t have to go through the whole awkward meeting and stuff. And he’s a nice guy.” His father laughed.

So things turned out alright, and as soon as the conversation was over, he went straight to his room to call Niall to tell him everything was alright. Actually, more than alright.

Niall told him that he already talked to his parents too and that they were happy that Niall had found someone that made him feel comfortable and happy and that didn’t hurt him.

They still decided it would be a good idea to keep their PDA to a minimum whenever their parents were around though.

So as soon as the conversation on the phone was over, Liam laid on the bed with a smile on his face until a minute later, he was brought up out of his own bubble (again) when the bell rang. He went downstairs to find his mother already chatting to Niall on the door. The now lilac haired guy smiled when he saw him.

“Oh, there you are,” Liam’s mum said, “I’ll leave you guys.”

Liam waited until his mother was out of the picture so he could give Niall a small peck on the lips.

Niall took both of Liam’s hands in his and smiled big at him, “so you made it work.”

Liam squeezed his hands and smiled in return, “ _we_ made it work” he said before leaning in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? I wasn't very sure about the ending but I kind of like how the story came out in general, so I hope you guys liked it too. (:  
> I wanted to change the fact that always, every story develops in school, so I wanted something different and this is what came into my mind? Anyways, let me know what you think!  
> And someone please teach me how to write short stories, lol.  
> Remember that if you want to talk to me/ask me stuff/leave me any prompt, you can go to my new tumblr! (niamverse.tumblr.com) (: x


End file.
